Batblood Physiology
DO NOT, GET THE BATBLOODS MIXED UP WITH THERE COUSIN RACE The Vaewolves. THEY ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IN NATURE AND CREATION. THE LAST VAEWOLF IN EXISTENCE Alastair, IS CURRENTLY DEAD. '' There are many tales for the creatures whom all dwell in the night. Some of these tales are based on fiction, while some are based around fact. You may know them as shtriga ,vrykolakas, strigoi. But the most common terms for these bloodsuckers, is the notoriosuly known 'Vampire'. But even that is a falsified name in terms of its orgin. The true term fro these creatures are Batbloods. Creatures whom, just like there wolf counterpart the Wolfblood's, power comes truly from the moon and the night itself. However these creatures are more batlike in apperance and power. But unlike the Wolfbloods and other beastblood races, they have acended levels of power that are far beyond other beastblood races. There have only been small accounts of these creatures that have come to America/The Skylands. They were mostly kown in their european areas. But to go into the story of the batbloods, one must go farther back in time. The Creation During the second Attempt that Dark Luthor made on the Wolf Kings lives during the first Era's after the First ones made their great leave from the planet earth. Dark Luthor needed a special breed of killers who could take out the Wolf-Kingdoms from the inside. Silent killers, deadly killers. He had heard the tales of the Dracul Vamperic and used the powerful demons blood to create these creatures. Using his magic power he'd use the blood of Dracul Vamperic, the blood of bat and man. To create an entity with far more power the he had anticipated. The First... Batblood. bat_deamon_3_by_peachiekeenie-d71j6x9.png Dark Luthor placed a good bit of himself into the mix with these creatures, thus their sophisticated behavior. But they could shift into bestial primal monsters within an instant. They had the ability to drink the blood from there victims, they needed to survive. It was the catch for the immense power they possessed. Next to draining them of all of there life force, they'd savagely kill them. Next to the Raions, they were the only race that almost defeated the Wolfblood Kingdom. However they were defeated when the Wolfblood Army found their weakness. The Sun. Dark Luthor created them to destroy the wolfblood race at Night, and only at Night. They have the most lunar sensitivity next to The Killian race which is the most Lunar sensitive race in all of the universes. Once the Wolfblood armies wised up enough to learn that these creatures were only seen at night. They'd find their caves and nesting areas. Exposing them to the light. However only the High Batbloods were truly weak to Sunlight. They'd burst into flame as soon as the sun hit them. The reason for this was because just like they had been sensitive to the moons power, they also the most sensitive to the sun. And it could lead to deadly doses if exposed to much. They were defeated in the span of 4 years, but countless woflblood lives had been lost. Within the thousands due to this Batblood army. Once they were defeated, the wolf prophet and Wapuwet both defeated Dark Luthor in hand to hand combat and vanquished him for another 50 years or more. The Batbloods whom survived scattered all across the land that would later on be known as Europe. And thus the legends of Batbloods aka ' vampires ' were born... Physiology af0aaa996bf4146b1dfd5792374b252e.jpg d04b6f63c006bf8a9f980f4f265b3e68.jpg vampire-bat.jpg User with this ability either is or can transform into a Vampire / batblood a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly changing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, transformation into animals or mist, etc. Note that vampires are able to learn Magic, so the variety of powers some have isn't so much result of them being vampires as their own studies. The Demonic Djinn The first batbloods to exist after their defeat against the wolfbloods. Rushed over to Europe, but found that there kind were getting easily picked off by hunters or other forms of supernatural creatures that resided in this strange world. It wasn't until MaleVampire.jpg ''Vlad Ducontin '' The First Batblood ruler ever within their hierarchy to reach out for help to assist his people. He went to a group of Witches whom told him of a place far from here, in the lands of Antarctica. The witches told the Old Vampire king, that if he continued to press forward through the icy lands, when his feet could no longer move. And his body broke down from the immense weather conditions of this forsaken land. Then he would find an Oasis, but only after he had come to terms with whom he'd really had been. Vlad took his chances however, leading a small coven of his people to this place known as The Sanctuary of Sorrow. Soon enough however, Vlad and the rest of his Coven would have found this Oasis, but not until a group majority of them died along the way. Beaten and broken, they made it to the Sanctuary in 10 years time. a158b3789c1783829f8a317a12597200.jpg Once they stepped inside however. They'd find what they had been looking for. A Black Lamp. https://i.gyazo.com/826c1d142af283802140c02bc04731c6.png Once Finding it however. Vlad would bring forth what had been inside of the mysterious lamp. A massive and immensely powerful entity poured itself from the depths of the Dark Lamp. This creature had been none other than a Genie. Djinn_raging.jpg Vlad knew what to do here, for the witches had told him what to expect. He made one single wish to the all powerful being. "Make my people all powerful!" His demand had been simple, and the genie took him up on his offer. But all 30 of the last few of his coven would have died right there on the spot. And all of there power would have rushed into Vlad. Killing everyone the Batblood had grown to know and love. In exchange he had been bestowed power to control all forms of bats. To Disperse his body into bats. To take ones life force from them. Able to see in the dark Supernatural levels of hearing Supernatural strength Supernatural speed Supernatural healing factors And with it, from here on out. Every Batblood in existence would have a power that would stand out amongst them. No Batblood was ever the same. This in term brought the Batblood king into great despair, the Dark Genie had tricked him and he would never be the same ever again. He was the first ' Higher Batblood' to ever exist. However with this new power, they had many mudnae weaknesses. Sunlight no longer killed them on contact, but it did give them cold like symptoms. And Garlic wouldn't kill them any longer but it could numb there sesnes making them vulnerable. Unless it was a Higher Batblood, they could resist the substance. Silver no longer killed them either, but it's the only weapon next to other types of super heated weapons, that can harm them. e84a6f15d4d1a7f98aad4352aeb875b3.jpg|Vlad Now - ( Saga 3 - Infinity ) The Prymaid Traced back as far as the Holy Roman Empire and even believed to go back to prehistoric eras, vampires are considered blood consuming beasts. This would be a human's view of vampires. However Vampires themselves live in a more royal family organization system. Vampires are often wealthy dignantaries and aristocrats of a higher status of life. Although more times than not they hide this lifestyle amung the normal society humans. Levels of Vampirism Vampires dignify themselfs in a level of status to keep a social order of things within their coven. These include purebloods to turned humans and even mixed bloods. There are 5 levels of vampires. These are based on the purity of vampire blood, depending on how diluted their heritage is by human blood. Level A only includes Purebloods, the rarest, most elite, and most powerful class, whose blood lines have never mixed with humans. Purebloods are also the only class that can turn a human into a vampire. Level B are known as "Nobles" or "Aristocrats". These are also very powerful vampires, but not as mighty as Purebloods. They have a small amount of human blood in their ancestry. Levels C, D and E include humans who have been turned by a Pureblood rather than being born as vampires. The following will be the status of each level. 322px-Vampire-Knight-Pyramid.png '''The first to levels are the royal class of born vampires ( Level A ) AKA High Batblood: They're the strongest type of vampire and have the most significant powers. These are the offspring of two many can erase memory and destroy a lower vampire with ease. Purebloods have the ability to compel lesser vampires to do their bidding. Despite the fact that Purebloods are very powerful, they only make up for a very small portion of the vampire population. The Council hold Purebloods in extremely high regard. It is taboo to kill or to even harm a Pureblood. As a result, Purebloods are treated like royalty. ( Level B ) : They are a noble class of vampires. These vampires are the product of a human parent and a vampire parent. Because they were born vampires they are considered more royal than the human turned ones. These are also more powerfull than the turned vampires bat not as powerful as a pureblood. The following levels are those of the ex-human vampires. Level C: These vampires are the classification of an ex-human that was alloud to drink the blood of a pureblood. These vampires have the physical abilities but not the mental abilities. They also heal faster than normal humans. These are the second most comon form of vampire. Level D: This is the classification of a turned human that has not drank the blood of the pureblood that turned them. These vampires will constantly have a strong thirst for blood until they manage to get the blood of the pureblood that turned them. If they dont drink the blood of the pureblood that turned them within one month (real time) They fall to Level E. Level E: This classification is literally "The End". It is called this because after falling to this level it is the end of their concious life. The vampire loses control and will attack humans in an attempt to live. No matter what happens, though, they will eventually crumble away to dust. This is the most common form of vampire for many vampires create temporary minnions. Forms '''''Base Vampire ( Human form) '' ANGELAFS10-12-VARIANT-FC-FNL-4x6-f337b.jpg '' This is the Human form, most may be fooled by this state. It is quite hard to recognize a Batblood within their human like forms. After all they have no scent. And within there human state they even have heat signatures. However throw a mirror their way, and see how they respond to it. They have shown peak human levels of power within this state. Half Bat form '' mar094313e.jpg '' This form is based around the bat blood allowing that dark power of there's finally manfisest, but only just a bit. Usually shown when there getting ready to draw blood they gain hellish primal instincts to feed and it shows in there faces. They scrouche up, and become more inhuman like. Muscles get slender and there eyes glow a bright red. There claws extend and there physical attirubtes double by 10. Placing them in enhanced condtion quite easily. Beastial Bat form '' man_bat_by_phil_cho-d9969fm.jpg '' The Beastial Bat form. The most primitve and dangerous stages that the Batbloods can muster. They grow up to 15feet tall, with wings that equal that same height. The weight about 900lbs depending, and they double in speed and strength by 50. Placing them on supernatual levels quite quickly. They all share one ability in this state. Screeching, screeching loud enough could make there victims head explode if done enough. Very feral, and very dangerous. But the most disturbing of this is. They retain their intellgence even within this form, making them dangerous, and cunning. '' Types ''Higher Batblood An exceedingly rare opponent for a Warlocks and Hunters alike, higher vampires possess nearly unmatched strength and intelligence among all foes one could face. When they are transformed into their beastial state, evasion is key to surviving the encounter, but this is made difficult due to their speed. Higher Batbloods also favor striking while invisible, appearing only when they are an eyeblink away from sinking their claws into a victim. This makes yrden absolutely vital both for revealing the vampire, and also keeping it in place long enough to cut it down with a silver sword, ideally coated in vampire oil. Igni is one of the few real weaknesses a higher vampire possesses. Use it if you can; if it catches on fire, it will be stunned for a brief moment. Myths/Facts Batbloods within the DOW universe are branched with many popular stereotypes. In ways such as, batblood repellents like holy water, crucifixes, garlic, wooden stakes, etc. are nothing but folklore within DOW lore. There are weaknesses for these batblood creatures. Such as Heated weapons, if they are concentrated in the exact heat of 1200 Degrees, then it breaks the vampire like creatures down into a blaze. Sun light also does not kill them, but it gives them cold and flu like symptoms when exposed. Making them extremely weak during the day light and vulnerable. There powers are based down to mere human levels. * Higher Batbloods do not need to drink blood. It is like an addicting drug to them, in that they can become drunk from it, or extermly high. Additionally, drinking blood increases their strength and speed to immense levels. *Batbloods have to be invited to your home due to one of there demonic pacts they've made. Once you invite one into your home, they can come in as they please. Do not, ever invite one into your home. *They are not adversely affected by silver; although most Batbloods short of true Higher vampires can be wounded by it. *A Batblood bite does not turn the bitten creature into a batblood. Unless done so by a Higher Batblood. *They cannot be seen in mirrors and other reflective surfaces. *Rushing water (rivers, etc.) poses no obstacle to their movement. *Holy water, and crucfixes do nothing to them. *Partial bodily damage, such as a stake through the heart or decapitation, is only an inconvenience to them. Category:Beastblood Category:Information